


And I would set my path(I would let the storm take me)

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Twilight, Bella Bashing, Character Development, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Please Join the Charlie Deserved Better Squad, Serial Killers, anti imprinting, emotional angst, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Bella Swan believed in soulmates and Imprinting. In forevers and immortality.Renesmee believes in different things, and maybe that's why she left.





	1. Chapter 1

_When Renesmee is three she looks seven and feels somewhere in between._

_She looks up upon the paintings in the house. The studies of Christianity that seem to cover every inch of the home, burning away at her mind. Leaving behind words of the devil and hellfire upon her skin._

_It is something that she has never noticed before._

_Though now she feels as if she was a fish out of water with so little knowledge of the world._

 

 

 

_When Renesmee is five she looks to be thirteen, yet she still doesn't fill in place._

_The world still fascinates her. From politics to history to cultures and science._

_It brings upon this sudden craving of knowledge in a way that is new to her. It is new to everyone else as well. They do not care for politics or history. Culture and science mean little to them. Because deep down, beneath those prose colored words is a reason that sparks a small flame beneath her skin._

_The reason is humanity._

_Humans._

_They seem to forget what they once were. What Renesmee is apart of._

_It leaves her with a sudden urge to jump through the window-to leave._

 

 

_Eventually she does leave, but it is not how she would have liked it. Maybe because it isn't truly freedom and the feeling of being talked to like a child is still there. Though she supposes that she is one. Just not in the way that everyone wants her to be._

_"Your too young for college."_

_Your not taking Jake with you._

_"We've been over this."_

_Over this for years, because Renesmee doesn't want Ivy League colleges._

_"Call every day."_

_Those are the last words that she hears from her mother. They have eternity together. An eternity that she wanted, yet nothing is perfect, and Renesmee tries to be as imperfect as possible. So she leaves Washington and takes a bus down. Down into the southwest of America._

 

 

 

_She leaves America for Baja California and it is there that she meets an American from Texas._

_His name is Callum Stiles and he is a killer._

_She learns this by how she found him. Breathing with a steady breathe above the bloody corpse of a pimp. She cleans him of blood, licks it away like a cat, and when she pulls back his eyes are on her._

_Eyes the color of blue and silver and green and grey._

_Beautiful. Unlike the eyes of everyone else she has ever known: gold and red and onyx._

_He kills pimps, abusers of women, and rapist. A product of watching his father kill his mother, of finding his wife dead in their apartment, of never finding his baby daughter that he lost. Callum is an avenger of women and Renesmee joins him._

_A human killer and someone who is not entirely so._

_He never questions it. So when they stop alongside the American-Mexican boarder Renesmee writes a letter. She tells him that he was wrong, that killing those who do bad doesn't make you a monster, but she can't find herself sending it. Not even when Callum offers to do it._

_Because Edward wouldn't believe her._

_Because in that white house in Forks, women are still stuck in the Victorian Era, and she is still an innocent girl._

 

 

 

_They part ways in Arizona._

_Callum promises to meet back up with her in two months time: South Dakota, by the southern boarder._

_Renesmee keeps that promise and heads back to Washington._

 

 

 

_Charlie welcomes her with open arms._

_They eat fish fry and salad, with leftover homemade pie on the side that is dripping with strawberries._

_She tells him that she didn't know that he could cook._

_He replies with, Bella never let me cook under her belief that I couldn't._

_It is supposed to be a joke. She knows this, but there is a cold edge beneath it. So Renesmee begins to learn things that her own mother never knew about: Charlie can cook. He grows strawberries in a small garden behind the house and he knows how to make it into a healthy jam. He can stitch, fix just about everything, and he has a collection of poetry books and James Bond novels._

_They go fishing together and at the end of her two month period she tells Charlie that she has to leave. A promise for a friend and Charlie understands._

_He tells me that I am not my mothers kid. That that is a good thing. That he knows I am telling the truth._

_It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth; that my mother would throw away such an amazing father. Treat him like that..._

_By the time she leaves, Charlie has a leather jacket and a flannel shirt in hand. A set of keys rest in the pocket, and in the other is a novel of poetry and James Bond and...a cook book. 'Family cookbook. I want you to have it', was all that was said._

_She leaves with items close to Charlie's heart, racing alongside busy highways on a motorcycle that he had originally planned to give to Bella._

_The trip leaves her wishing to be human, but fate has handed her the cards. She just has to deal with them._

 

 

 

_She finds Callum._

_He ask about the bike. About everything and she does the same. They spend a good amount of time like that before they hit the road. This time Tennessee is their goal; Callum wants to see the sunsets._

 

_They do many things together: they eat breakfest at cheap buffets, dance together in abandoned homes, and they bring justice with a switch blade and a bite._

_Callum kisses her that night. Beneath a Tennessee sunset, with his lips tasting of blood and mint and coco. It is an intoxicating thing, but it isn't her first kiss. Imprinting took that from her. But fucking so-called destiny with a middle finger was how she was treating life._

_She just wishes that Callum had been her first kiss, but he is her first in many ways._

 

_When they arrive at the next town she finds a payphone. Putting in the number that she knows she hears the voice of her mother._

_Renesmee wants to talk about Callum, about holding hands in bars, and hunting down a rapist that got away from the legal system. She wants to talk about the war in the Middle East, about women's rights and pro-choice programs. She wants to ask if they voted or if they have been watching the French Election._

_But Bella Cullen lives in a world of Imprinting and soulmates. Of words of beauty and wealth and forever. She has no concern of the world or the humans. She wouldn't like the idea of Renesmee experimenting. Of how she looks at actors and actresses, and how her and Callum will play a game of 'Kill, Fuck, Marry'._

_So Renesmee avoids all questions that hold meaning to her and when her mother brings up the topic of 'Jacob missing her' she cuts the call short._

 

 

 

_The next time she goes to Charlie's she takes Callum with her._

_Leah Clearwater is there; she seems shocked by the outcome of Renesmee. Looking upon her with a new view and Leah finds Callum 'an ass but a funny ass'._

_Then there is the girl beside her and Renesmee can barely remember, so Leah explains._

_She explains that this is Claire Young. An imprint. A girl of only fourteen who is currently going through hell. A girl who lost her parents because they were deemed by the tribe as 'unfit'. A girl who lost everything and was forced to wear a silver band upon her finger._

_Callum suggest pedowolf hunting._

_Renesmee almost agrees to it. It is their way of life after all._

_Leah, however, cannot deal with murder and Claire is mentally falling apart._

_Charlie helps. With his greying hair and sunshine smile he almost brings Claire back from a dark place. Almost. On the second week they find her floating in the bathtub with knife plunged into her-_

_Then everything darkens._

_Claire hadn't told them everything, but the police autopsy showed enough. There had been ripping-the aftermath of rape-and there had been a child sitting in her womb. The womb of a fourteen year old girl._

_The four don't speak after that: a cop, a hybrid, a serial killer, and a werewolf._

_All feeling as if they could have done more._

 

 

 

_When they lay Claire to rest Quil is there with a pack and tribe behind him._

_They treat Quil like the victim; not the man who deemed a young girls parents 'unfit' when compared to him. The man who raped her for the sake of her happiness as an imprint. Though Renesmee isn't surpirsed by that. These people only care about getting a baby for the sake of stronger wolves._

_Emily's face proves that._

_Claire, though, is all the proof you need._

 

_Renesmee dyes her hair blue and adds a streak through Callum's own thick black hair. Both of them have grown their hair out, tying back some, letting their bangs frame their face as the rest falls down against their shoulders. He smiles at her and when Renesmee feels of his stubble against his cheek, when she kisses him, she thinks_

_this is love in one of its many forms._

 

 

 

_When they leave that night they find Quil._

_Callum is ready with his switchblade out and as normal Renesmee takes down their prey._

_For the first time in years Renesmee uses her 'gift'. She floods his mind with her own, showing him what he did to Claire in a way that his Imprinting couldn't._

_They skin him alive afterwards._

_Hanging him like a deer with his cock in his ass._

_Renesmee thinks that this still isn't enough for Claire though._

 

 

 

_They get married in Portland over night with a tired Leah and Charlie as their witnesses._

_Leah goes off to deal with the aftermath of it all. Promising to get them a kitchen set or 'some shit like that' if they ever settled down._

_Charlie says 'you'll know where to find me', 'love you kid', and 'you have been to me, what your mother never could be'._

 

_Callum kisses her and Renesmee makes that second call._

_She tells her mother that she is married before hanging up, because fucking destiny isn't something that she agrees with._

 

 

 

_When Renesmee turns Callum she knows that it is the right choice; even if they don't know how this will turn out. The possibilities of him being more of a hybrid than a vampire is the largest possibility. One that she wants, and one that he agrees upon._

_Not because he wants her wealth or beauty or the gift of immortality._

_It is because he loves her and she loves him in a way that no Cullen would ever understand._

_And Renesmee knows that, she is fine with that: with the blood of pimps and Tennessee sunsets and a man named Callum Stiles._


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens made a mistake when they continued feeding Renesmee blood; she didn't like the taste of animals, and as a perfect mother Bella never said no.

_Renesmee first taste blood in the womb._

 

The world is warm and soft, a perfect blanket of protection, yet it is delicate. 

She doesn't understand why it breaks so easily when she touches it. A few kicks, a scrape with the forming of her hand, and the one carrying her is in pain. She knows what she is causing, but there is a lack of understanding there. No understanding in this enviroment.

For it is everything that her mind comprehends her needing. It gives her this substance that is much better than what came at first.

 

It isn't until she is born that she learns what had tasted so good. 

 

Because Renesmee Carlie Cullen is born with flesh and blood by the death and blood that she brings. Perhaps it is only symbolic in that way, because more blood comes later. In the forms of bottles and warm flesh. The latter tasted  _odd_ , but it was  _blood._ Given to her with no form of consequence.

 

 

 

_As a little girl she brings death and taste blood and flesh; those things shouldn't appeal to her as much as they do._

 

When she plays games with the one she calls Uncle they are fun at first. Mother is there, watching, yet silent though Renesmee doesn't care for either presence.  _Not really,_ because from what she has gathered from animals once they can feed on their own they leave.

 

Uncle tries to get the bigger prey. 

 

Renesmee doesn't see the point in it.

 

The size means nothing to someone who simply wants the blood beneath. Not that Uncle Jake understands that as a wolf. He only does this for her, making it even more of a bore, but he eats the leftovers. He disposes the evidence. Not that he will ever see these hunts for what they truly are.

 

_She doesn't come home to the white little cottage until blood covers her mouth and arms and dress made of silk. All of which will be cleaned. Not that she wants to be cleaned of something that seems natural._

 

The animals never sustain her though. It is not the blood she had in the womb or the blood that she was born into. It is not want she  _needs._

 

_Yet nothing compares to the joys of blood unless it is death. People gathered to die for her, no one questioned what that could do to the mind of a child._

 

 

 

_When she turns thirteen, not that her physical features can match to her emotional balance, she discovers the thrills of forbidden things._

 

The life in the perfect white cottage is not what she wants. Nor is the perfect home of clear glass walls or an even more unappeasing home in La Push.

 

Renesmee doesn't want to be perfect, the ideal child of a mother and a fathers perfect love story. She wants to be imperfect, for there to be flaws in the eyes of her creators just as Lucifier was a flaw in the eyes of God.

 

Taking what she needs she feast upon the flesh of humans in a night club until the back alley is a mess of flesh and organs. The news calls it a serial killer; Renesmee thinks that she likes that term. It taints her in ways that none of her family suspects. For she is not a vampire killing for revenge on her mate, nor is she killing in the ways of Anne Bonny or Mary Mark Read. What she does is something that she can find no word for because she is declared  _unique_ in the eyes of her creator.

 

_Just as Lucifier had once been to God._

 

Then there are the brothels, places where she can look upon women in a way that her mother or father or Jacob would never understand. She doesn't kill them, doesn't even pleasure herself, but creating emotions through others brings her to that  _high._ Leaves her laying in a tub of ice in that perfect home of glass walls. Ripping open blood bag after blood bag. Until the thick crimson liquid runs down her chin, her breast, her stomach and the apex of her thighs. Until all that is left is cold water and blood. It becomes a ritual after a while until she lays in it.  _Soaks it into her pores._ Until she finishes the ritual by touching herself. Bringing her mind to a different time where she might sit on a throne in Egypt or lay in a pirates bed within a ship of canons.

 

 

_No one questions the way she smells. Not even the one she called protector, friend, uncle._

 

_She wants nothing more than to kill him after that._

 

_Because no one will judge the perfect child and all this protector wants is a tiny wife and a working womb._

 

 

 

_When Renesmee leaves she doesn't plan on killing humans, but that was all she was ever fed on._

 

No one taught her right or wrong, yes or no, they created a killer, yet Renesmee was sure that her morals were better then theirs. 

 

At least she didn't believe herself to be above humans. Better than the species that rises empires and brings glory in war and victory in death. 

 

 

_Some times when she touches herself she is at a battle unpon land and sea. Standing in rain and mug amongst Athenian Greeks and Persians. Watching as the ones who created democracy and the others who later inspiried a religion different than their own wage war._

_Such a beautiful thing this is._

 

 

When she meets Callum Stiles they are in a cheap hotel room. There is a pimp bleeding out on the floor and the man is covered in blood. He doesn't notice her at first and when he does there is only silence betwen them.

 

She licks the blood from his skin; moaning at the taste because its been  _so long._ The blood taste almost as good as the taste of sun and rain against his skin.

 

_She watches a family lay someone to rest._

_In a morbid way, she wishes that she could have that._

 

When she is done, only the stains of his clothing remains, and there is a look in his eyes. Eyes as blue as the sky and ice and ocean waters, laced with storms and the fields of green hills, dark mountains, pared with the tall tan grass of Scottland. 

 

 

_Being so far away from civilization she can almost imagine being alone in the world and perhaps one day she will be._

 

 _When there is nothing left after nature has reclaimed_ its _rightful place. When the animals and humans are gone._

 

_Renesmee will remain. She will not change._

 

 

His eyes are beautiful compared to what she is used to and filled with confusion and something that Renesmee cannot place.

 

 

_Renesmee does not crave a love like Romeo and Juliet._

_No part in her wants to die and love for a man disguised as a boy named Jacob Black._

 

_Instead, she thinks herself more to be Lady MacBeth, meeting MacBeth for the first time after a field of battle. Both killers in their own ways._

_Perhaps it is bad that she would prefer such a fate._

 

 

The human does not kiss her or touch her like she had thought he would. A simple relationship of glances and silence forms until they go into the next town together.  _(Callum is five paces ahead, she keeps track of him though.)_

 

He doesn't even give her a name until they end up at a dinner together, yet even after that he does not question her thirst for blood. Only asking if she plans on crossing the boarder alone and Renesmee thinks:

 

 

_Perhaps I will have a friend._


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella comes to terms that she is not the best mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the one in which Bella's perfect vision of the future comes back to slap her in the face.

_Forever._

 

_That used to be Renesmee's favorite word._

 

_It used to be Bella's too._

 

_A forever built upon immortality and love and family. One where no one would become ill. Money would never be scarce. Where herself and Edward could remain in a fairy tale cottage with their daughter and Jacob still around._

 

_Bella would be able to look out into the enchanted forest surrounding them and think:_

_'I made the right choice.'_

 

_'This is the right choice'_

 

_'My perfect forever'_

* * *

* * *

_Somewhere between the lines this perfect image begins to crack. The faults of immortality begin to weigh down in ways that she had over looked before. Because with immortality comes forever, and forever means alot of time on your hands._

 

_Those books that she had once enjoyed become a never ending cycle; vampires have a perfect memory, so once something is read it is stored away. She cannot forget a character or a scene. Not even a tiny line with a type-o._

_Eventually the books themselves begin to wear down, so she places them on a shelf and doesn't touch them._

 

_Memories-human memories-are hard to remember and keep as a vampire._

 

_She can't remember having any other hobbies._

 

_Poety_

 

_Writing_

 

_Orchestra_

 

_Art_

 

 

_A list of words that hold no meaning._

 

 

_Perhaps that is the consequence that she must face for wishing to be with Edward all of the time._

* * *

* * *

_When she takes a look at her perfect daughter she wonders how long it has been._

 

_Nessie has grown into the body of a preteen, yet there is something lingering in her gaze. As if she is far more insightive than she should be and anxious-worried-over laying the innocence of a child much smaller._

_She is a hybrid afterall._

_Bella doesn't understand how her daughter works and she doesn't remember ever caring to ask her how._

 

 

_Then what was once appearance becomes something else: resistance._

 

 

_Bella notices these things:_

 

_Nessie not hunting animals anymore. Perhaps the sudden spike in interest towards human blood is directed towards her growth. A perfect reaction that Bella is simply seeing late._

_(She soon sees her drinking the blood from her fingertips and nails._

_A sign of anxiety in humans.)_

 

_Nessie playing songs on the piano that contrast greatly against what Edward had taught her. Songs that are slow, dark and haunting in tune, that bring out melodies of negativity._

_(Bella eventually learns that she is playing Austin Wintory.)_

 

_Nessie playing a chello and a violin. The music no different than it had been on the piano. A dark haunting tune that perhaps would be considered beautiful if you enjoyed that kind of music. Bella didn't-no one in the Cullen home did-yet no one asked her to play anything else. No one disturbed her from the small room she locks herself away into with only a piano, chello, violin, desk, and shelf filled with copies of music and books._

_(No one ever told Nessie to not do something._

 

_Bella finds herself tucking her fingers into her ears until she drowns everything out.)_

 

_Nessie doesn't like Jacob._

_She doesn't like him trying to spend time with her so she locks herself away with a hallway and a door between them._

_She doesn't like him messing with her things or so much as touching her._

 

_Nessie looks at Jacob with anxiety, fear, annoyance, and anger._

_Jacob looks at Nessie with adortion, love, heart-ache, and something that Bella doesn't want to place._

 

_(Bella wants to ask,_

_Nessie,_

_Jacob,_

_Anyone._

 

_This isn't what imprinting is supposed to look like. Then again, Bella's not sure if any imprint is how love is supposed to be.)_

* * *

* * *

_It takes only two years for Renesmee to ask to go off to College._

 

_It only takes a year and a half after for her to do it._

 

_Leaving behind a family of happy faces, although Bella isn't sure how to feel about her daughter leaving. She's not sure about anything anymore._

_(At some point Nessie becomes Renesmee._

_At some point Bella tries to make Jacob go back to Jake._

 

_The latter doesn't work and as Renesmee leaves a wolf lets out a cry of pain._

_Bella doesn't know how to feel about that either.)_

* * *

* * *

_There are days when time goes by at a snails pace. Then there are days when her daughter sends her tiny letters written on the back of random post cards._

 

_Bella finds herself looking forward to those days. Days away from Edward and the Cullens and the ever sulking Jacob. She finds herself keeping the post cards in a tin box that she only opens when alone._

_(Jacob would take them from her._

_For in the eyes of the wolves an imprints love goes against everything else._

_Even if Bella didn't love her daughter like she should have)._

 

_The last postcard she gets is from Mexico with lyrics written onto the back instead of the normal short written sentences._

 

 

_"oh lord, oh lord, what do i do? i've fallen for someone who's nothing like you_

_he's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone, i just wanna take him home"_

 

_Bella burns that one._

 

_Jacob would do something he wouldn't regret._

 

_(Making a choice that he would see as being the 'right thing to do', but Bella is no more innocent than him in reguards to his choices.)_

* * *

* * *

_In five more days she gets a call._

 

_She wants Renesmee to tell her about sloppy kisses and nights drinking in bars._

_She wants Renesmee to tell her about what her favorite parts of America have been and if she has found any new hobbies._

 

_She wants to be told about things that seem so human,_

_(Things she threw away),_

_but her daughter sees her as she had first been. A selfish woman who lives in a world of colored glass and soulmates and forever and as such Renesmee skims around comments on herself._

 

_Bella tries bringing up Jacob-_

 

_Renesmee hangs up the phone._

* * *

* * *

_There is a string of murders lacing across Mexico and the southwestern regions of America._

_The killings of pimps, abusers of women, and rapist._

 

_The string continues, curling up into the middle region of America, going north._

_It haults for two weeks and in those two weeks Bella learns that those who have been killed were never convicted. They escaped the legal system._

 

_When the string continues again, this time going into the south eastern states, Bella knows that this is vampire activity._

_The bodies were found mutilated by knives and lacking blood._

_No one in the Cullen home suggest that it is Renesmee._

 

_(Bella knows better, but Jacob would go even more crazed if he knew of her killings of humans. Even more so when he learns of her not doing it alone)._

* * *

* * *

_Renesmee calls again to tell her that she got married._

 

_Jacob phases and goes missing for weeks after that._

 

_When he returns he is no longer a wolf._

_Only a man that failed at grooming her daughter into being his wife._

_(It is sour to admit such a thing._

_That in failing to be a good mother she allowed her friend to harm her child for the sake of imprinting and love and forever.)_

 

 

_Bella starts to not like the term forever._

 

_It's only when she finally is alone with Edward that she comes to terms that her choice wasn't something she had truly wanted in the long run._

* * *

* * *

_Thirty years pass with Bella trying to fix Jacob as he had done with her._

 

_A part of him doesn't deserve it; the wolf deserves to be alone forever._

 

_Jake dies on a humid summers night in the Cullen home._

 

_(He ask Bella to forgive him before he dies._

 

_She doesn't._

 

_Renesmee deserves at least that much from her terrible mother.)_

* * *

* * *

_Eventually Renesmee returns._

 

_There is a worn backpack across her shoulder. She is dressed in flannel and leather and jeans, with hiking boots on, a tan across her skin, and hot pink dye covering her curly hair._

_Beside her is a man with eyes of the storms and seas and wilderness. Yet he is just as frozen as they are, just as blood thirsty._

 

_(Female hybrids were said to not have the ability to turn a human into a vampire._

 

_No one ever questioned about being able to turn a human into another hybrid.)_

* * *

* * *

_"We got caught in Maine._

 

_I couldn't let him die."_

* * *

* * *

_Bella tries to understand her daughters love and when she does it hurts._

 

_For Renesmee didn't like the word Forever. Nor did she care about soulmates or imprinting or any prose colored words. Renesmee loved for the choice of it; by the way he smiles and how they could sit and watch sunsets with no thought of how beautiful the other was._

 

_Bella thinks:_

 

_'That's love'_

 

_She admits that she was foolish and most of all the worst mother imaginable._

_But at the day she can be happy, in her choice, that one good thing truly came._

 

 

 

_Her daughter understands love in a way that she never could and that-_

_That makes these choices of forever not as bad._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I imagined for this fic are:
> 
> -Bloodlines, Family, and Epilogue by Austin Wintory.

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons I Wrote This and Why:
> 
> -One: The Imprinting side is dark.  
> You may be wondering why Quil would do such a thing, but think of it by how we have seen imprinting. The imprinter sees their 'soulmate' as someone who is perfect, showing no signs of negativity. Claire had been happy for a while, but since Quil only saw 'what was best for her' his imprinting went into over-drive to 'protect her'.
> 
> -Two: Renesmee.  
> You can see her becoming a spoiled brat, a rebel, or just about anything really. The Cullens are superficial and vampires in general seem to have a 'us vs them' & 'we are better' mentality.  
> With this I wanted to show Renesmee embracing her human side. Seeing the beauty, the force, and the destructiveness that is the human race. I wanted her to develop her own personality and views. To step away from what is expected of her as someone who waa born in the twenty first century.
> 
> -Three: Murder.  
> A heavy topic in here. I in no way condone murder, even if the one getting killed deserves it. For instance, Callum murdered, his victims just happened to show his psychological response to his life.  
> Renesmee murdered for the sake of justice. She knows the world is not black and white; including the people in it. Which leaves her with a twisted view on how she can feed(Remember: They always fed her human blood as a baby/child. I doubt that changed.)
> 
> -Four: Renesmee's gift and venom.  
> Renesmee could show you memories, images, sounds, and just about anything else by one touch. Imagine the horror element in that. Having your mind pushed away, forced to see and hear and feel what she gives to you.  
> As for her venom, she did indeed change Callum. Did Callum become a full out vampire? No. Because fuck Meyer. If a male hybrid can change someone into a full vampire by birth then surely a female hybrid can change another human into a hybrid after she has reached maturity.
> 
> In addition, Callum is basiclly John Wick (or Dénis Menochet) for those looking for a visual for him. Renesmee is Octavia Alexandru in her younger years, but as an 'adult' she is Ariane Labed in my mind.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Leave a review = feeding the life source of an author.


End file.
